Tyler Down
Tyler Down is a major character in 13 Reasons Why, appearing as a major antagonist in the first season, an anti-hero in the second season, and a supporting protagonist in the third season. He is a part of Hannah Baker’s Baker's Dozen and is the subject of Hannah Baker’s fourth tape from her list of reasons why she commits suicide. He is portrayed by . Biography Tyler began stalking Hannah and took a picture of her and Courtney kissing without their consent. After Hannah rejected him he sent the photo around the school as revenge. He initially starts off as a minor antagonist because of his treatment of Hannah Baker, but is slowly built up to be a major threat against Liberty High because of the large arsenal he has in possession. That said, he otherwise mostly served as a minor annoyance. By season 2 he becomes more of an anti-hero seeking to bring down the school’s corrupt system, but later becomes an anti-villain as the series progresses until the season finale where he is brutally sodomized by Montgomery de la Cruz and becomes the final antagonist, attempting to murder all the kids at the Spring Fling. Personality Tyler has most likely always been some kind of an outcast, never been or felt included in a group of friends or acceptance but has not necessarily been vile. However, he can be selfish if not cruel, as he likes stalking people and even admitting it himself. He stalked Hannah Baker with no care for her privacy and out of spite, sent a photo of her and Courtney Crimsen kissing around the school because he was rejected by Hannah. This eventually led to Courtney betraying Hannah as well. In season 2, Tyler bonds with the anarchistic Cyrus, whom Tyler (and sometimes with Clay) commits several acts with, such as pranking Marcus Cole with a color bomb for his hypocrisy, setting up a fake date for Ryan Shaver for lying in court, and vandalizing the school's baseball ground. When Tyler publishes the pictures of when he and Cyrus vandalized the ground, Monty becomes so angry that he brutally abuse Tyler, leaving him both physical and mental scars. Tyler becomes much more vengeful and misanthropic as he then plans to commit a massacre against the school's prom but Clay successfully stops him from doing that. In season three, he becomes better mentally after some support from Clay and the rest of the group. He still retains some of his violent nature as shown when he threatens to kill Bryce in his apartment, but he relents after Bryce reveals that he did not know that Monty raped him. Tyler also becomes more out-spoken, demanding that Monty says sorry for what he did and eventfully revealing that he was raped during Jessica's speech. He is now a lot nicer than he used to be; still anti-social, but not overly selfish or cruel. That said, he did help the others frame Monty for Bryce's murder. Villainous Acts *Stalking Hannah by going near her house and taking pictures of her. *Taking a picture of Hannah and Courtney kissing without their consent and sending it around the school which resulted in them getting harassment. Worse, he did this because he was upset with Hannah for rejecting him. *Trying to make what he did appear to be less bad than it was. Part of the reason this counts as a villainous act is that while what he did wasn't unforgivable, he tried to avoid the consquences. *Vandalizing the soccer field with Cyrus, along with Clay Jensen who had little involvement who was a minor accomplish. *Blackmailing Marcus with a video of him making out with a girl in the Clubhouse. *Attempting to do an unthinkable act by shooting up an entire Liberty High School during Spring Fling. **Eventually, Clay and his friends covered up Tyler and made up a story to save Tyler and brought him through Therapy. *Confronting Bryce Walker and threatening to shoot him in Bryce's house. Unlike several of his more serious villainous acts, he only did this out of self defense as he thought that Bryce ordered Monty to rape him. **Eventually, Bryce Walker talks him out of it and Bryce tries to help him with the thing that happened between him and Monty. Trivia *In the novel, it is unknown if he stalks Hannah. However, it is confirmed that he does in the Netflix series. *Tyler Down has become more Redeemed and Honorable in 13 Reasons Why Season 3. **It had taken Tyler a lot of help from Clay Jensen and countless others for him to come forward and open up about his mistreatment. Eventually, Tyler had made some friends that helped him and protected him and covered up his shooting by making it into a false flag. Tyler himself, took advantage of his new support system and started becoming more social. He even promised Clay that he would clear his name after the cops arrested him for killing Bryce. **Tyler has eventually been honored by those who had supported him through his trouble on the Season 3 finale which would make him more of an anti-hero or a redeemed villain for the 13 Reasons Why franchise. He also made amends with Zach, who despite his fear of Tyler for the attempted school shooting, stopped disliking him after finding out about Monty raping him. He even helped cover Alex's murder of Bryce out of because he didn't want him to get in trouble. Navigation Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Poachers Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Honorable Category:Exploitation Villains